mikofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gąsówka rudawa
Gąsówka rudawa (Lepista flaccida (Sowerby) Pat.) – gatunek grzybów należący do rodziny gąskowatych (Tricholomataceae). Systematyka Gatunek Lepista flaccida został zdiagnozowany taksonomicznie przez Jamesa Sowerby (jako Agaricus flaccidus) w drugim tomie''"Coloured figures of English fungi or mushrooms"'' z 1799. . A DISTINCT ſpecies not uncommon in pine woods. Mr. Hunter ſhewed me plenty in Lord Mansﬁeld wood at Hampſtead, in the autumn of 1796. This fungus is apt to vary in its proportions and growth. The ſtipes is cottony at the baſe, from a quaeter of an inch to an inch or more in height, often lateral. The gills are cloſs, with ſome intermediate ones, but not ſufficiently regular to reckon in pairs or regular numbers. the pileus is thin, and reſembles tanned leather. It is often prettily ſtained or blotched in an advanced ſtate. A. mollis Bull. may poſſibly be this plant.}} Do rodzaju Lepista został przeniesiony przez Narcisse'a Patouillarda w "Hymenomycetes Europaei" z 1887Informacja niepewna. Synonimy Lepista flaccida to: * Agaricus fimbriatus'' var. ''lobatus Fr., Syst. mycol. 1: 94 (Lund, 1821); * Agaricus flaccidus Sowerby, Col. fig. Engl. Fung. Mushr. 2: pl. 185 (1799); * Agaricus gilvus Pers., Syn. meth. fung. 2: 448 (Getynga, 1801); * Agaricus gilvus'' var. ''flaccidus (Sowerby) Pers., Syn. meth. fung. 2: 448 (Getynga, 1801); * Agaricus gilvus'' var. ''gilvus Pers., Syn. meth. fung. 2: 448 (Getynga, 1801) ; * Agaricus gilvus'' var. ''splendens (Pers.) Fr., Epicr. syst. mycol.: 70 (Uppsala, 1838); * Agaricus inversus Scop., Fl. carniol., Edn 2 2: 445 (Wiedeń, 1772); * Agaricus lentiginosus Fr., Epicr. syst. mycol.: 69 (Uppsala, 1838); * Agaricus lobatus Sowerby, Col. fig. Engl. Fung. Mushr. 2: pl. 186 (1799); * Agaricus lobatus'' var. ''lobatus Sowerby, Col. fig. Engl. Fung. Mushr. 2: pl. 186 (1799); * Agaricus splendens Pers., Syn. meth. fung. 2: 452 (Getynga, 1801); * Clitocybe flaccida (Sowerby) P. Kumm., Führ. Pilzk.: 124 (Zwickau, 1871); * Clitocybe flaccida'' var. ''lobata (Sowerby) Romagn. & Bon, Docums Mycol. 17 (67): 11 (1987); * Clitocybe gilva (Pers.) P. Kumm., Führ. Pilzk.: 124 (Zwickau, 1871); * Clitocybe gilva'' var. ''splendens (Pers.) P. Kumm., Führ. Pilzk.: 124 (Zwickau, 1871); * Clitocybe infundibuliformis sensu auct.; fide Checklist of Basidiomycota of Great Britain and Ireland (2005) ; * Clitocybe inversa (Scop.) Quél., Mém. Soc. Émul. Montbéliard, Sér. 2 5: 235 (1872); * Clitocybe splendens (Pers.) Gillet, Les Hyménomycètes ou description de tous les champignons (fungi) qui croissent en France: 139 (Alençon, 1874); * Lepista flaccida'' f. ''gilva (Pers.) Krieglst., Beitr. Kenntn. Pilze Mitteleur. 7: 71 (1991); * Lepista flaccida'' var. ''inversa (Scop.) Chiari, Riv. Micol. 44 (2): 131 (2001); * Lepista gilva (Pers.) Pat., (1800) – gąsówka płowa; * Lepista inversa (Scop.) Pat., Hyménomyc. Eur.: 96 (Paryż, 1887) – gąsówka podwinięta; * Lepista splendens (Pers.) Konrad, Bull. trimest. Soc. mycol. Fr. 43: 186 (1927); * Omphalia gilva (Pers.) Gray, Nat. Arr. Brit. Pl. 1: 612 (Londyn, 1821) * Omphalia lobata (Sowerby) Gray, Nat. Arr. Brit. Pl. 1: 612 (Londyn, 1821); * Paralepista gilva (Pers.) Raithelh., Metrodiana 23 (3): 117 (1993). Bibliografia # Kategoria:Gąskowate